7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Hino Takeru
'More about Hino' 'Appearance' Hino is a very tall, tanned and muscular attractive young man with short, blonde and slightly curly hair. He usually wears casual sporty clothes. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' The sporty young man is a very friendly person who especially loves children - and his sport, of course. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Hino is a professional baseball player. 'Past' (before entering Ryugu Shelter) In the past, he used to be a Major League baseballer and was very famous. Aramaki was a fan of his as well. Takashi invited him to Ryugu Shelter asking him: "Can you be a baseball player until the very last moment of the very end?" 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with entering Ryugu Shelter) The first days in Ryugu Shelter nobody suspected anything. The people in charge had told the invited guest that they were going to attend the opening event of a new amusement park, so everyone just thought they had lucked out and enjoyed the unexpected 'vacation'. But at the third day, the earth started to tremble continuously. As the unrest couldn't be suppressed any longer, the director of Ryugu Shelter, Oda Michitsuna, called everyone to the main hall where Kagami announced that Earth had been hit by several meteorites and the world as they knew it was gone forever. A panic broke out, but Maria's song managed to calm down the agitated people. Mark also did his best to cheer up the devastated people with his jokes. All of a sudden, it had become their task to keep up everyone's morales. Sadao was responsible for keeping up the contact with all the other shelters throughout the country and showing this footage on the monitors throughout the entire shelter. He also put together the fake footage for Hino's baseball games. Soon, the inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter became quite used to their new lifestyle with except for a few youths who didn't believe in the meteorite impact story and wanted to drill their way out of the shelter in order to return to their families. They caused Section Winter's walls to break and water rushed in, threatening to submerge the entire shelter. Takashi's wife Miho sacrificed her life in order to close the gates to the other sections, and drowned. The result of the catastrophe led to the complete destruction of three quarters of the entire food storage, putting the entire shelter's food supply at risk. Because of the sudden loss of their food supplies, the shelter's leaders followed Takashi's advice and decided to kill a large number of the shelter's inhabitants in order to ensure the survival of the rest. To do that, the director told the victims they would be moved to 'Ise Shelter' in order to be able to continue providing them with enough food supply. The truth, however, was that the people were put to sleep, their clothes ripped off them and then their bodies were thrown into a giant mincer so that they'd be turned into fertiliser and animal food. Mark and his friends grew suspicious when Sadao, who had been suffering a lot from his worries told them that actually there had been no contact to other shelters at all for a very long time and Sadao had been forced to fake informations. Then Hino confessed to them that he actually had never been to any other shelters to play baseball. In truth, all of the games the inhabitants had been watching so far had been put together by Sadao using videos of Hino's former games and baseball computer game programs. Hino was frustrated because he'd had no idea that he would have to pretend playing baseball when Takashi asked him if he could be a baseball player until the very end. They started doubting whether Ise Shelter actually existed at all. Takashi offered to show them the truth. Mark went along with the unsuspecting victims and then learned about the terrible mass murder of men, women and children. His attempt to escape, however, failed. Finally, the group saw no other choice but to silently accept the "culling". Because the farm animals ate the animal food the dead people had been turned into, an originally harmless parasite found its way into their internal system and caused many of them to die. By the time their owners realized this and culled them, it was already too late: the so-called Acari X had found a way to infect humans as well, and spread with deadly speed through the entire shelter, annihilating almost the entire population. Every single day, countless people died. Hino gave it his best to console the sick children and finally left the world as well, surrounded by the childrens' corpses all huddled together with him. To the very last moment of the very end, he kept on being a true baseball hero for the children in order to keep on instilling hope in them. 'Further information' Return to Hino Takeru Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums